Bloody Roar versus the world!
by Markus Youki
Summary: More fights if you're all good little children (read+review plz)
1. Batfight! Reowwr reowwr!

Note: I don't own any of the characters mentioned below. Special thanks to QuakeMystic for letting me use his character, Damian, in my fanfic! NOW STOP COMPLAINING ABOUT "A New Unborn" OR I'LL DO SOMETHING BAD TO YOU!  
  
WARNING! Contains blood, yuri, exploding human body parts, and nudity!  
  
And now, ladies and gentlemen, I give you. BLOODY ROAR CHARACTERS AND THEIR LOOKALIKES!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1. Jenny v. Rouge.  
  
Similarities: Both are sexy Both are bats Both are sought after because of their boob size Both have 2 costumes Both kick really well.  
  
Differences: Rouge: Likes Knuckles secretly. Has white fur. Has eyelid shadow. Isn't a Zoanthrope ^^  
  
Jenny: Likes Gado secretly Has black fur. Has bigger boobs XD Is a Zoanthrope  
  
Michael Buffer: Ladies and gentlemen boys and girls.LLLLLET'S GET READY TO RRRRRRUMBLE!!!  
  
Mills Lane: Now, listen! I want a good clean fight! No kicking below the belt, and.  
  
Rouge: Oh shut up you withered bald shitface! (bites his neck, sucks some blood) (tosses Mills to Jenny) There you go, whore!  
  
Jenny: WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CALLING A WHORE? (slaps Rouge)  
  
ding ding! Reowwr! REOWWR! CATFIGHT!  
  
Rouge: Ow, you skanky slut! You'd fuck that lion if given half a second! (Does her 4 hit kick combo) (chips away Jenny's left shoulder guard)  
  
Jenny: (the fabric falls down to reveal half a boob) Ha! You can't reveal my boobs that easily! Now, as for you.(grabs Rouge's chestplate) (rips it off)  
  
Audience Member 1: OH MY GOD! THOSE FUCKING JUMBOS ARE HUGE!  
  
Damian: "DEAR GOD IN HEAVEN!!!! THEYRE SO.........!!!!!!!!!!!!! (BOOOOOOOM!!!!!) (Brains go everywhere)  
  
Rouge: (blushes) Well, I didn't know I'd be THAT good with guys! And as for you, skanky ho.(rips off ALL of Jenny's clothing)  
  
Gado: Oh, my gosh! I should have fucked her when I had the chance!  
  
(penises are heard exploding, a la "The Wave".)  
  
Jenny: Ah, but to keep the readers entertained.(takes off Rouge's panties, leggings, and boots)  
  
Rouge: Now we're fighting naked! ALL FUCKING RIGHT!  
  
Jenny: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?  
  
Rouge: .oh yesss.You ARE thinking that, aren't you, you sick pervert?  
  
Jenny: hee hee hee.(lowers self to suck on Rouge's nipples)  
  
Rouge: (moans a bit) Aaangh.No, not like that, you should know! Like THIS! (forces Jenny's head lower)  
  
Jenny: Yes mistress! (starts to lick)  
  
Rouge: Aaaaaaaaaannnnnnggggghhhhh.(cums without warning in Jenny's mouth)  
  
Jenny: eek! Oh shit! Well, now it's your turn, big-head!  
  
Rouge: Don't you.(clamps onto one nipple) call me.(clamps onto the other nipple) BIG HEAD! (does a French kiss with Jenny, tasting her own bodily fluids, white twisting Jenny's nipples)  
  
Mills Lane: (wakes up) WHAT THE HELL?! (sees the yuri action going on) .I'll allow it!  
  
Audience: (together) YOU BET YOU FUCKING WILL!  
  
Jenny: (moans.and cums all over.)  
  
Rouge: Jeez, it doesn't take much for you to cum, weakling! Now flip over.  
  
Jenny: (flips over) Yes, mistress!  
  
Rouge: Now suck my pussy while I suck yours!  
  
Jenny: That sounds sick, but OK.(starts)  
  
Audience Members: (heads explode a la The Wave)  
  
Rouge: (cums) Ouuuuggggghhhhh~~~~~!!!!!!!!  
  
Jenny: (cums faster and harder) Oughhh.OUGUUUGGGHHHHH! AAAAAGGGGHHH!!!  
  
Mills Lane: This match is a tie!  
  
E-Rotic: What the fuck have I just done.  
  
Chapter 1 is over! REJOICE IN ITS YURINESS! I had my E-Rotic mix on, that's why I put E-Rotic in :P If you haven't heard his songs, go to http://audio.gamingforce.com/mp3/af/ddr3mix.php and download the E-Rotic songs.  
  
\/ And now you must review! OR ELSE I WILL PRACTICE MY NC-17 "The Whistle Song" WITH YOU AS MY PARTNER! 


	2. Kenji vs MR SATAN?

Disclaimer that I don't own shit: Read previous chapter.  
  
Rated NC-17 for cursing and mentions of SATAN!  
  
A/N: I use DBZ's Japanese form. So shoot me. I also use the DBZ Announcer.  
  
  
  
And now, cats and kittens (and Uriko ^^)  
  
I now give you the 2nd installment of "Bloody Roar versus The World!"  
  
  
  
Kenji v. Gohan  
  
They both have spiky hair. Other than that, they're completely different.  
  
(Audience regrows their heads and penises from previous chapter)  
  
(In the back.)  
  
Voice 1: WHADDAYA MEAN THE KID CANCELLED?!  
  
Voice 2: You heard what I said, sir. Dinner - I mean, Gohan.cancelled the match!  
  
Voice 1: But who will we get to face Kenji - err, Bakuryu?  
  
Voice 3: YEAHH! I'M FUCKING POWERFUL! I KICKED CELLS ASS WITHOUT EVEN GETTING HURT!  
  
Voice 1: Perfect.  
  
  
  
Announcer: Well, on this beautiful day, we have a great match for you!  
  
Audience Member 1: NOT AS GREAT AS JENNY AND ROUGE FUCKING EACH OTHER IN THE MIDDLE OF THE RING!  
  
Beavis: I TOLD YOU, FARTKNOCKER!  
  
Butt-Head: Uhh huh huh huh.shut up, buttmunch!  
  
Announcer: Well, we have Bakuryu in a battle.  
  
Audience members: YAY!  
  
Me and QuakeMystic: BAKURYU SUCKS MONKEY SACK!  
  
Announcer: And then we have.You know him from Orange Star High School.give it up for. GOHAN!!!  
  
Audience: (gets up and chants for Gohan)  
  
Gohan: (watching from home) Like I'd challenge that weakling. Pshh! He'd probably go down with a single touch.  
  
Announcer: Hey, where is he, anyway.what's this? (receives a paper) "Hey there.shitty, shitty.FAG FAG?"  
  
Audience: HEY! YOU WEREN'T BLEEPED!  
  
Everyone: o_O  
  
Mr Satan: HEY EVERYONE! IT'S MEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Themesong for Mr. Satan: Hey! There! Shitty Shitty Fag Fag Shitty Shitty Fag Fag how do ya do? Hey! There! Shitty Shitty Fag Fag Shitty Shitty Fag Fag how do ya do?  
  
Audience: YOU WEREN'T BLEEPED EITHER! O_O  
  
Mills Lane: Now, listen, I want a good clean fight! No this! (grabs both fighters, headbutts them together) No This! (kicks both in the balls) And especially no THIS! (gouges their noses and eyes)  
  
Both: AHHH! SHIT! OK, Mills, whatever you say!  
  
Mr Satan: DOESN'T MY THEMESONG KICK SO MUCH ASS?  
  
Kenji: No. You fucking small pricked, dildo-sucking manwhore.  
  
Mr Satan: (hands Kenji a mirror)  
  
Kenji: OH MY GOD! I'M ONE TOO! (claws his eyes out) Oh fuck, now I'm a blind ninja!  
  
Mr Satan: HA HA! FUCKING PRICK! (touches Kenji)  
  
Kenji: OW! GOD DAMNIT! AHHH! (falls to the ground)  
  
Uriko: No! Kenji! (runs out of the audience) (hugs Kenji)  
  
Kenji: (is crushed to death by Uriko's hug) X_X  
  
Uriko: Noooooooo!  
  
QuakeMystic: Hey, I'll be your Kenji!  
  
Uriko: Hmmm.OK! (goes wit QuakeMystic)  
  
Mr Satan: YES! I KICK SO MUCH ASS! I JUST TOUCHED KENJI AND HE DIED!  
  
(Damian jumps into the ring)  
  
Damian: HEY! You aren't Satan! (stabs Mr Satan to death using Unborn skillz)  
  
Mr Satan: OH MY GOD I AM DEAD. (cue Final Fantasy-style defeated boss slowly disappearing animation with Mr Satan)  
  
(cue Final Fantasy victory music)  
  
(Damian steals 50,657,870,750,893,750,934 gil!) (Damian gets 5,430,760,750,738,457,467 exp!) (Level up.level up.level up.etc. etc.)  
  
Mills Lane: That was confusing. THE WINNER IS DAMIAN!  
  
Audience: (starts cheering and chanting "Da-mi-an! Da-mi-an!")  
  
Audience Member 2: Yeah! That totally kicked ass! I'm going back next chapter!  
  
Gohan: Hey, why does he get all the fun? (head explodes)  
  
Goku: OH MY GOD THEY KILLED GOHAN!  
  
Krillin: YOU BASTARDS!  
  
E-Rotic: Whew! I wasn't in on that one this time!  
  
Misteroo: I OWN YOU ALL BECAUSE I GOT THE LAST WORDS!  
  
A/N: Some things I gotta clear up.  
  
OH MY GOD I AM DEAD quoted from Arfenhouse The Movie at chicanery.akware.net B&B are owned by MTV DBZ chars are owned by Funimation (cheap bastards.) Bakuryu/Kenji and Uriko are owned by EIGHTING. Misteroo, Mills Lane, E-Rotic, and QuakeMystic are owned by themselves. Audience Members owned by me. SO DON'T STEAL EM W/O MY PERMISSION! Mr Satan's theme song is owned by Matt Stone and Trey Parker because they kick so much ass. Damian is owned by QuakeMystic. 


	3. Maybe I should have put Roomi in this fi...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the skin on my body. And Nintendo Of America owns even that.  
  
Chapter 3: Alice v. Bunnie Rabbot AKA "The Non-Playboy Bunny Bout"  
  
Alice: Can turn into a rabbit Is human Is single after breakup with Yugo  
  
Bunnie: Is a rabbit Is an anthropomorphic rabbit Is engaged to Antoine (any Archie style Sonic fans want to prove me wrong please? :P) Is the better of the two, sugah!.HEY! Who put this in here?!  
  
Mills Lane: (dreaming) No.you're disqualified.whaddayamean you have a gun.ok, ok, fuckin a, I'll allow it.you mean I get to touch em? drools What.NO! NO! AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! wakes up  
  
Mrs. Lane: What's wrong, honey?  
  
Mills Lane: Ah, I just had a dream about refereeing a Jill Valentine/Aya Brea fight.  
  
Mrs. Lane: Then go back to sleep, honey.  
  
Mills Lane: Eh, I'll allow it. falls asleep ZzZzZzZzZz.  
  
  
  
(9 hours later.in the village of Knothole.)  
  
Bunnie: Well hold your horses, Antoine! Sounds like you're gonna burst at the seams, sugah! I'm just getting' the mail!  
  
Antoine: Well, come back soon, mon cherie. I have a special beet of loving por vous!  
  
Bunnie: blushing I love it when ya talk French, Antoine! Hmm, bill, bill, Sonic Fan Club? burns the Sonic Fan Club letter Hmm? What's this? It's from.America.never heard of such a place! It says "Go to the Fighting Arena tonight at 8pm. Bring nothing except yourself. Your friends have ringside tickets." And it has 5 tickets! (Sonic, Tails, Sally, Rotor, and Antione). I better go tell em!  
  
(2 hours later, at TYRON HQ.)  
  
Alice: Let me GO, you freaks!  
  
Tyron Employee 1: Not until we clone you!  
  
Tyron Employee 2: We must finish Project Ultimate-T!  
  
Tyron Employee 3: Bill.Bill.Hey, Llib! turns it over Aw, BILL! Eh, KENJI?! blows Kenji letter up And what's this? "Alice, you are invited to a fighting tournament tonight at 8pm. Bring nothing except yourself. Your friends have ringside tickets." And there's only 4 tickets."Reserved for Mitsuko", "Reserved for Xion", "Reserved for Uriko", and "Reserved for Damian".  
  
Alice: NOW will you let me go?  
  
Tyron Employees: Sure, just come back by midnight! let Alice go  
  
Alice: (to herself) Suckers.  
  
  
  
(in the dressing room, 15 minutes before the fight.)  
  
Alice: So you're who I'm going to be fighting, hmm?  
  
Bunnie: That's right, sugah. Good luck to ya.  
  
Alice: You too. I just hope nobody gets killed.  
  
Bunnie: Well, you wanna break some hearts?  
  
Alice: Ready when you are. both walk out to the ring  
  
  
  
Anouncer: Introducing! In the left corner! From Knothole! BUNNIE "Hops, not Barley" RABBOT!!!  
  
Announcer 2: And introducing, from Japan, currently being hunted down by the Tyron Corporation, GIVE IT UP FOR.ALICE "The Animal" TSUKAGAMI-OGAMI!!!  
  
  
  
Bruce Buffer: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, LLLLLLLET'S GET READY TO.(gunshot)  
  
Audience Member 1 (): What the hell? Bruce Buffer just got shot!  
  
Gabe Logan: Heh heh heh.got 'im. runs  
  
Mills Lane: OK, I want a good clean fight! No hitting below the stomach.and what fine stomachs you have.leans down with hearts in his eyes anime style  
  
Both fighters: boot Mills in the head GET ON WITH IT!!!  
  
Mills: Ow.@_@.ok, no kicking really hard with metal objects. That means you, Miss Rabbot. Only love taps on Alice.  
  
Alice: Just let her hit me as hard as she wants, I can take it! I've fought big fat elephant men before.  
  
Ganesha: from the audience I RESEMBLE THAT REMARK!!!  
  
Alice: .and I can certainly take metal legs! You're going down, Bunnie!  
  
Bunnie: Oh, I think it'll be you, sugah!  
  
Mills: Er, OK.LET'S GET IT ON! ding ding!!!  
  
Alice: I'll start.  
  
Bunnie: Be my guest, sweetie.  
  
(Alice launches a rabbit-style punch at Bunnie) (Bunnie catches the movement)  
  
Bunnie dodging Ah ah ah, sugah. I saw that coming a mile away. (kicks Alice in the ribs, causing an audible cracking sound)  
  
Audience: OOH! cringing at the crack  
  
Bunnie: And now it's time for a Rabbit Kick! (launches it)  
  
Alice: catches it, and kicks Bunnie over, causing a half-crab position  
  
Bunnie: Ahh! What are you doing?!  
  
Alice: pulls Bunnie's metal leg so hard that it creaks and bends.  
  
Bunnie: MY LEG! HOW COULD YOU?!  
  
Gado: from the audience I knew those eyes looked familiar.  
  
Alice: That's right, I'm really.pulls off her mask  
  
Shina: Shina "Marvel" Gado!!!  
  
Audience: *gasp!*  
  
Bunnie: Well, sugah, it's time t'a sleep with tha fishies!  
  
(Bunnie proceeds to fire her missiles she so casually fit in her legs)  
  
(Shina comes out from the smoke, in Zoanthrope form.)  
  
Shina: ROARRRR! (cuts Bunnie into little tiny pieces)  
  
Mills: Er.the winner is Shina! And there will be rabbit stew for sale when you leave.  
  
Stuff to put so I don't get my ass sued:  
  
Bunnie and Antoine are property of Archie Comics and SEGA. Gabe Logan is property of 989 Studios.I think.(he was in Syphon Filter) All Bloody Roar characters are property of Eighting "Llib" joke was from The Simpsons. Gotta love em. Jill Valentine.AW FUCK IT YOU KNOW WHO ALL THESE PEOPLE ARE OWNED BY, I'M DONE! 


End file.
